User blog:Phantom R/Hey, I'll Play With You Some Other Time
I knew I said I'd wait out for a few things before I left, but I've come to realize those things aren't worth waiting out for. That RPG I promised to release? It was a hoax. However, I was working on something, just not the big game I promised. What I was working on was a rushed piece of garbage meant to be broken, illiterate, and ridiculous. Waiting to release something like that and then just abruptly jump ship from this place would have been a bad idea. Ending on such a facetious matter would have been unworthy of myself. I'm not gonna push anyone away by saying things along the lines of "STOP CARING ABOUT ME I'M WORTHLESS WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME," and so on. You're all right when you tell me I am (or rather, was) a big part of this place, and I'm finally accepting that fact. I tried to make a fool of myself and push everyone away and make them hate me. Even when I did try and do that, a mass majority of you thought no less of me than before. Sorry to the others it worked on, I was being stupid. Dunno what I was thinking, I've had a foggy head lately. What I'm trying to say here is thank-you. All of you. Even when I've jumped from being one person to a totally different one, you still showed concern. I wish I showed my appreciation earlier on. Formal Bowser & Jr Thanks for being the first person I opened up to on this site. I remember so long ago, way back when I was in Middle School and my old computer was out in my living room, we'd talk really late on chat and I'd get yelled at to go to bed. We had some very vague conversation early on, but that soon changed. Without a doubt, you're one of, if not the ''best-best friends I've made online since I joined Wikia. Honestly, the only time I can see what I'm about to say being appropriate is now: I'm secretly pretty jealous of you, which is why I like to show-off to you a lot. I dunno why, it's just certain things. I know you're going through tough crap too, but I don't even have to tell you to pull through because I KNOW you will. J. Severe You're the first reason why I can't call BJ my number 1# best friend on here. I can't choose between you two. I remember, back on that one Wiki, the first one I ever signed up on I saw you a lot in the comments. And I mean a lot. I liked seeing you in the comments though. You always had the most informing comments with a steady voice of reason. I looked up to you and figured you were probably all old and mature compared to me. Turns out we're about the same after getting to know you. I was so slow and shy on trying to talk to you at first, but I'm glad I did. It was more than worth it. Faves You've been on this wiki as long as I have dude. No really, your account and my original account have the exact same join dates. I remember when Wikia Chat first came out. The first thing you said was something about how all us users here would get to know each other instead of just editing. Now, we all just know each other and rarely do editing. I guess you jinxed it. But hey, doesn't matter. It was worth it, despite the varying state of this place. You've talked about your problems to me, and I've opened up to you as well. Near the end, you easily became one of my favorite people to talk to. Good luck getting through tough times man. I'm counting on you. NintendoChamp I can't remember when you came in exactly. I just remember seeing you pop up in chat various times before finally joining BJ and I in the late night chats. That's when our group, RIBz, aka the jokingly titled Rebecca Black Fan Club started and we became a trio with BJ. However, even trios tend to have duo bonding. That's why we're bros. We're both Steam Gods and can agree on Dumblr being the worst. You're an awesome dude and we have a similar sense of humor. We're both sarcastic and facetious, though sometimes you may let the latter go a little too far. However, that's part of the charm sometimes. Mochlum You've been on for a really long time as well. We've always been great acquintances. I don't have a whole lot of memories with/of you in particular, but you were definitely here during my time, and were an important part of everything. You really make a good admin and I'd say you're good at your job. This place needs someone like you around. Tornadospeed You've been someone I can relate to in my dark times, and vice versa. You're such a hilarious guy. Your style is pretty similar to NC and I; sarcastic and facetious, but there's an extra layer of quirky added. You were the best person to add to RIBz to make it a quadrant. The stupid things we've done together were also pretty fun, especially places outside of Wikia. In specific, I enjoyed raiding Deviantart as two stereotypically bad Sonic recolors with a certain Xbox-loving friend. If you're still feeling down even to this day, I'm rooting for you. Master Ventus To be frank, I feel like we only got along in the early days. We were cool with each other and you said some really funny things I laughed at. We seem so distant the way things are now. Well, we were always kinda distant weren't we? I can't blame you for keeping distant as things are now. The way I've acted for what seems to be maybe two whole months by now was pretty stupid. I could see why someone would want to keep away from someone acting the way I did. Sorry for anything I've done that may have bothered you. Gray Pea Shooter You've always shown the most concern for me man. Whenever I have a problem, you're the first to ask me what's wrong and comfort me. I know you probably never came to this wiki with good intentions, but you became a part of us, and I'm glad you did. One thing though, okay? When I start using Steam again, don't buy me so many games. You don't have to waste your money on me bro. NyanGirToastNinjaShadow I've only given bad impressions of myself to you. Let me apologize upfront. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have introduced myself to you on a much more positive note. My idiocity wasn't enough to make you hate me though. You knew I was feeling bad a few times and you did help cheer me up, despite acting like you didn't. Honestly, I've stuck by some of your words. You said a few things about why you'd normally be a depressed person, yet you remain so cheerful with a positive outlook. I really wish I could be a little more like you. KingofSpriters12 You caused trouble in the past, but we were friends, which gave me a bias whenever you broke rules and it was my job to kick or ban you. You've changed though. Just look at how great you are. I have no idea if you genuinely want to be a chatmod or admin, or if following the rules is just some really long elaborate plan. I hope this is really you, that you're doing everything you've been doing lately because you actually want to and need a need to follow all the rules. Sorry for treating you potentially negative near the end of my time. You were one of the people who actually called me out on my bull. You get my respect for that. You're my friend, but you're not afraid of telling me when enough's enough. UltimateMegaGeo Sorry you joined during the dark age. I'm glad you stuck with us. Over the time, it's easy to see how much you've changed despite an initial lack of hope. You've had your really dark moments, and you managed to soar out of all of them into what you are now. I always honestly liked how your interests included things not common on this wiki. It gives you a unique sense compared to many others, helps you stick out even more. I'd like to believe some of our older PM talks where I gave advice from personal experience managed to help you. If you ever get crestfallen again, try and look for me. It'll be a month before I start showing my mug around places like Steam again, but if you need to talk to me, just hang on and wait. CompliensCreator00 Comp, you're another great one. You've been an ambitious editor, great helper for past versions of the RPG, shown concern for me when I really needed it, and so on. Your Compliens concept has always interested me, but I never got invested for some reason. You're a pretty friendly guy and easy to make friends with. I hope you stay on here for a while to come, new users need happy faces like yours. CaveJohnson You came to this site during the really depressing era of insanity a couple of summers ago. Dude, sorry you had to join then, though I must thank you. You were a great guy to have around and you supplied a lot of fun, So did your dad who came on chat, though I forgot his name. I have doubts on how legit that dad account may have been though. Oh well. Whether it was you or actually your dad, it doesn't matter. It was still great. Moon Snail I don't remember a whole lot about you. We never really talked. However, you're a very frequent user and you are pretty good friends with many users from what I've examined. You're definitely a part of the RNW family, so I can't just leave you out of this. Take care man. Shame I didn't get to be close to ya. Lulzwutangrybirdsandbadpiggies I think people should cut you some slack. We've never actually interacted directly, but I think you look like a good example of a good user. You sure do make a lot of edits, though some tend to come off as spammy or rule-breaking. Just please take note of what kind of edits are okay and not, alright? Happy editing. MissingNo. Your username has always stuck out to me. You're a cool mellow dude who follows the rules and creates eventfulness. Something about you always seemed really calm and interesting. I can't say much more as we never really hung around a lot. Just keep things up, you're a great user. AwesomeCartoonFan01 We haven't talked or interacted directly much now that I think about it, but we were on chat at the same time a lot of times. You've added a lot to this wiki. You were always a frequent editor and had so many cool original ideas. Nowadays, I don't see you on the Wiki a whole lot but lately you've shown up on chat a lot. I think it'd be good for you to stick around this place too. Only if you want to though. Redsox1099 You're one of the closer acquintances. You were always ready to participate in many things on this wiki, though recently it seems that you haven't been able to be as active. For some reason I specifically remember hyping up Pacific Rim with you one summer. I... actually have that movie rented on my bookshelf behind me. I really have to give it a watch soon, since I think it has to go back to the rental store... today. Anyway, keep being the same cool dude. Also can you link your Steam account? I made a new one a little while ago and didn't get to add you on it yet. Just leave a comment with your profile URL, and when I go back to using Steam I'll find your comment here (That is if you even read this and leave one) and send you a request. I'd be better than sending me a request and having me under "pending" for 30 days. Plus, it gives me a free excuse to check back here at least once. Heartphilia Honestly... I find myself relating to a lot of your views. I really enjoy talking to you and I definitely bright up when I see you on chat. But I have to come straight out and say I was annoyed by you for a 'very small 'amount of time and it was due to the constant pestering about the fact I live in Alaska but not in Anchorage. Dunno why, it just got annoying to me. However, that's not important and quickly subsided. Now, I'd say we're pretty great friends. I find you to be an interesting person, and we really started kicking things off recently. Pretty sure I have you added on Skype. When I start signing in again sometime in the next coming months, we'll have to talk on there. Just gotta wait for me. TWK I know you left RNW, which is why I didn't initially include you, but seeing as how you're one of my best friends on the internet, I'm editing you in right now. When I first saw you on that other certain wiki, you seemed like the coolest dude ever. I was afraid I'd look stupid in front of you, but look at us now. Turns out we have a lot of the same interests, which surprises the old me very well. S&K Dude, you are a legend. If the very early days, you were an antagonist, but you were a good one. You prepared a lot of us early users on here for some of the eventual intense hardships we'd end up having to face. Now, you're back, and as a completely new person. You've really matured man. I'm glad to see that. I just hope you find this to be a better place than it was back then. It probably doesn't seem like it is right now, but maybe someday. I'm really glad you returned, and I'm really glad to see you the way you are now. TeamDoofenshmirtz You made me an admin and eventual beru. You're the one who's started everything in this current era by giving me power. Was it a good idea? Well you know what? Despite all the times I led this Wiki into a dark hopeless pit of insanity and rage, I'd say it was. Every time we nearly destroyed ourselves, we managed to pick ourselves back up. I'm not taking credit for that though. It was all of us who managed to make that happen. Yeah, JS or BJ probably could have done it better, but I was the one who lead everything. I'm "the chosen one", and I've proved my worth despite not wanting to believe I did. I was always considered the top admin, so many people came to me for help and I tried to help everyone I could. I guess, now, looking back at it, I'm really not such a bad guy or admin after all. I always tried to care for every user and be the mediator in nearly every conflict in the prime of my time here. So thank-you. You gave me a chance by putting your hope in me. I don't know where you are now, but you did return a couple of times in the past. Maybe you've moved on fom good. I don't know, but I just hope you're doing okay wherever you are. Daisy56 Thanks. You gave this all to me. I wouldn't have had anything any other way. Au Revoir Now that I have everything out of the way, I'm gonna leave now. Why just leave after coming out about how important you all are to me and how sorry I am for everything dumb I did recently? Well, it's just to focus on stupid things. Really, really, stupid things. And hey, I have to leave eventually, right? I don't see too much motivation for being here. I'm sorry guys. Don't think of this as a bad thing. Think of it as a new era. Here's my final request before I leave: Shape this place up. Even if it breaks again, I'd like to leave knowing some form of dedication has been put into give it one last humdinger. If there were going to be a next time, hopefully I wouldn't go berserk again. With so much stuff typically pulling me down, I know now that crap will ''always get in my way. Why me? I think a better question would be why not me? I can take this crap. I won't push it along the path and give myself extra work. I'll kick it out of my path. From now on, everything I do, I'm gonna do right. Peace out. (P.S. If my icon changes, it's because I'm either on another Wiki for a specific reason, or due to Wikia's icon changing glitch.) Category:Blog posts